killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Second Extrasolar War
.]] The Second Extrasolar War '''also known as the '''Second Helghan War was the second major war between the UCN, ISA, and the Helghan Empire. The war began in 2357 when the Helghan Empire, under the control of Scolar Visari, sought to dramatically expand itself by invading Vekta. Any opposition from the ISA-controlled systems would be crushed in a subsequent invasion of all other Human colonies. The first stage in the Helghast's expansionist plans was the invasion of the ISA controlled world of Vekta. Initially the ISA suffered massive casualties on Vekta after the Orbital Defence systems 'malfunctioned', opening up the planet to a mass invasion force. However, thanks to the heroic actions of Jan Templar and UCN reinforcements, the invasion was halted and the Helghast were forced to fall back and regroup. Two years later, the Helghast homeworld of Helghan was invaded by the ISA in Nov. 2359 in an attempt to capture Visari and put an end to the Helghast dreams of conquest. Unfortunately, the ISA invasion has failed due the Helghast nuking their own capital, killing the ISA soldiers attacking it, and in turn the bulk of the ground invasion force. Also, the destruction of many of their cruisers, including the flagship housing the invasion's commander, by a large Helghast fleet has handed dominion of space and air to the Helghast, who can now bombard the remaining ISA forces and overwhelm the few remaining ISA cruisers. Finally, Scolar Visari, the ambitous emperor of the Helghast and the objective for the entire campaign, is gunned down by Rico before he could be taken into custody, causing the ISA to stage a frantic evacuation in a hurried and unsuccessful effort to withdraw from Helghan. In the wake of Visari's death, a political conflict over who will assume the role of Autarch is waged between Admiral Orlock of the Helghast Military and Jorhan Stahl, influential chairman of the private weapons manufacturer, Stahl Arms. As the remnants of the ISA fought to survive, Stahl developed weapons using irradiated petrusite gathered from the Pyrrhus nuclear blast zone, such as a new Arc Cannon or irradiated petrusite-based perimeter defenses and energy shielding. In particular, an experimental flagship built by Stahl carried hundreds of missiles whose warheads were filled with irradiated petrusite and, alongside a massive Helghast invasion fleet, planned to eradicate all life on Earth by saturating the entire planet with the new petrusite missiles. However, the political struggle between now-Autarch Orlock and Jorhan Stahl began to escalate, with successful operations conducted by the ISA remnant only making the situation worse. Eventually, the political conflict came to a climax aboard a Helghast space station, resulting in the death of Autarch Orlock and the Helghast race being plunged into civil war. This allowed the remaining ISA forces to destroy Stahl's cruiser with hijacked Helghast strike fighters, causing it to plummet to, then explode in low orbit over Helghan. The cruiser's destructive payload of irradiated petrusite missiles then detonated due to secondary explosions, with the resulting wave of energized radiation destroying the entire Helghast invasion fleet, a large space station, and violently irradiating all life on Helghan. Managing to avoid the cataclysmic explosion in time, the remaining ISA troops onboard the hijacked strike fighters then made their way back home to Vekta. The Second Extrasolar War is now at an end. With the genocide of the helghast and complete destruction of their military, industry and their leadership, the ISA have emerged as the extremely pyrrhic victor. The remaining helghast have relocated to Vekta, setting up a Cold War scenario and the events of Killzone: Shadow Fall. See also *Timeline Category:History of Killzone